Magical Twilight
by Eddikins.Is.My.Love
Summary: When the Cullen's get a surprise visit from some of our favourite wizards, what could go wrong? Especially if Dumbledore asks them to protect the school!
1. Prolouge

In Dumbledore's tower, just before an attack on Hogwarts, the old headmaster and Professor McGonagall are talking.

"The attack is scheduled for tonight, Minerva, and I must help protect the school. You and the other head of houses will stay with the students in their dormitories!"

"But Albus! The risk! Surely you wouldn't…!"

"If I have to, to stop him Minerva, I will."

"But who will run the school? Protect us?"

"I have a friend, Carlisle Cullen. He's a vegetarian vampire. If I die, you are to be Headmistress. Take Remus and four students and get his coven to help. Carlisle will not let me down!"

Later that evening, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore died.


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

AN: This story is a completely random idea that came into my head. Tanya is a human and basically lives the character of Bella in Twilight's life. Bella however is in Harry, Ron and Hermione's group. Read and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: Meetings

One day in the peaceful, rainy town of Forks Washington the seven resident vampires, and their pet human, hear a crack and rum to the front door to find five very strange looking people… 'shame Ron couldn't make it…' one says, grasping a wand in his hand. 'He would of only come for food, you know that!' another person says as she adjusts her robes.

"Who are they?" Esme asks worried, as usual, about her family.

"They say they need to speak to us - or more specifically - Carlisle." Edward states.

Suddenly the door knocks, spooking the tense vampires.

"Come in!" Tanya, the human, yells to the four people outside.

The door swings open with a squeak and their guests walk inside.

"Carlisle Cullen?" The tallest, and the only male adult of the group asks. He is in shabby robes and has two large scars down his face. He sends off a vibe, unintentionally of course, that makes the seven vampires growl.

"Yes, and you are?" Carlisle asks in his usual I'm-the-leader-and-I-will-remain-calm voice.

"I am Remus Lupin," the shabby male replies, "And these are my friends. We have come on orders from Albus Dumbledore."

"Ah, and how is my good friend?"

"Surely you remember the dark lord?" Carlisle nods, "He's come back-" Carlisle gasps dramatically, "And he killed Dumbledore!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"

"N-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD! CAN. YOU. SHUT. UP?!" The boy, of the age of about fifteen asks, obviously sick of their playful banter about something that upsets him so much.

Another fifteen year old, a girl, who looks ever-so-slightly-older, reprimands him, "That was uncalled for Harry! I know you are still grieving, but it's their way of getting over the shock of loosing a very close friend. I know he was like a father to you but-"

"Hermione, I get it." The boy says to the girl, Hermione, before turning to Carlisle and Lupin, "I'm sorry, but Albus Dumbledore's death was hard for me, and it hit a soft spot when you started joking about it. I am sorry for your loss."

As the Cullen's introduce themselves, the three teenagers frown at one another remembering their manners.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It must have slipped my mind! I'm Isabella Swan. Fifth year witch at Hogwarts."

"Witch?" Edward asks curiously.

"W-witch?" Tanya asks sounding worried before screaming, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" as she runs out of the room, returning with a bucket of water which she proceeds to throw over Bella's head.

"I DON'T MELT!" Bella's yell - full of anger - fuels Emmett and Jasper's laughter.

"Wait till Fred and George get a earful of this…" Harry mutters, trying to hide his laughter.

"Tanya! That was awfully rude and completely inappropriate! If you want a place at Hogwarts you shall need to learn how to behave!" The older woman grumbles sternly, telling Tanya off.

"Excuse me? But who are you?" Esme asks in her I'm-polite-and-caring voice.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Okay…so why are you here? Rosalie asks in a bored I-don't-give-a-shit voice.

"You need to save us from He-who-must-not-be-named! Haven't you been listening?!" Hermione yells.

"And who do you think you are?!" Rosalie asks, in her I'm-a-bitch-and-I-know-it voice, trying to completely intimidate the girl.

"Hermione Granger. Master of any spell thrown my way. Fifth year. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" she says sternly.

"Anyway…" Professor McGonagall quickly changes the subject, "Can you come? Of course you'd take classes and we'd provide everything you need, and a room to stay in! Oh, and dragons blood for you to drink!"

"We'd love to but…" Carlisle starts.

"We can't do magic! We wouldn't be able to take classes!" Emmett finishes sadly.

"Incorrect, dear friend!" Bella says, cheerfully, "We can take a wand and modify it so it takes the natural magic that makes you immortal and twist it into wizards magic."

Hermione continues for her, "Also some of you possess magical abilities!"

"Like?" Alice asks confused.

"Legilimens - mind reading and control, muggles -that's non magic folk- call it 'telepathy' and 'telekinesis', but ours can control other minds too, unless of course, you possess Occulems, a shield against Legilimens and any other 'mind' power! And then there's a natural ability in any area! Subject wise! And there's a…" Hermione starts, cut off by Alice.

"Seer!"

"Yes," Hermione continues, "Seers are 'future-seers' or 'precognitive' so basically they can see the future! In the wizarding world they are unfortunate enough to see the past too…"

"So…" Edward starts.

"There are two of you in this room!" Hermione continues, "But neither of you are aware of your true capabilities, and then there's one of you that has a small amount of one!"

Tanya, who'd been awful quiet after being told off, suddenly spoke up, "Who?"

"You, Tanya, have a small amount of Occulems, maybe you are distantly related to a witch-" Hermione carries on.

There was a distant mumble that Hermione correctly assumed was Bella, "I damn well hope not!"

"Alice is a seer," Hermione continues, "which not only see the future, but can tell prophecy's and as I said before can see the future as well! And Edward's a Legilimens!"

"You'd be great at divination!" Lupin says to Alice, happily.

"That subject!" Professor McGonagall scoffs, "It's phony! It's a infactual thing! And the professor only predicts the most obvious things or a student's death! And most of them don't die!"

"I agree professor! It's pointless!" Bella says.

"Then why sign up for it?" Harry asks.

"I've signed up for everything!" Hermione and Bella state proudly, both sitting up a little straighter.

"Hah. Figures!" Harry says.

The Cullen kids snicker, catching the girls and Harry's attention.

"Will you come?" Bella says, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Yes, but, if I may ask… where shall my wife and I stay?" Carlisle asks.

"You can assist our… nurse… as you would call her, Madam Pomfrey in our hospital wing - which is like a infirmary - and your wife - if she would like - can be our Muggle Studies teacher?" Professor McGonagall suggests.

Esme and Carlisle nod.

"And where do we get our stuff?" Edward asks Professor McGonagall.

"Bella, Harry and Hermione will take you immediately!" she replies.

"Immediately?" Rosalie grumbles.

"Immediately? But Professor! I have friends! And unlike Hermione I have a life outside of SCHOOL!" Bella argues.

"Do you want the extra credits?"

"Yes!"  
"What do you need extra credits for?" Harry asks.

"Potions."

"Enough said."

"Are we going now?" Edward asks.

"Yes. To the train station!" Bella replies, before turning to Emmett and Jasper, "May we ride you?"  
"Excuse me?!" Rosalie sneers.

"If you carry us at your super-speed, we will finish much faster!" Hermione explains as Harry sighs.

"Okay!" Emmett laughs.

"I'll do it!" Edward says, smiling slightly.

Before the humans knew what was happening, Edward, Rosalie (grudgingly) Jasper and Emmett have scooped them up and are running to the closest train station at a speed humans can't register, so all Harry, Hermione, Bella and Tanya can see is a blur of colours.

"Here we are!" Emmett laughs loudly while throwing Harry to the ground gently, but not gently enough.

"Ow." Harry mutters causing whoevers holding Bella to laugh, she could feel their frame shaking.

"Time to hop off spider-monkey!" someone, Bella couldn't tell who, says happily.

Bella couldn't speak, so she just whimpers.

The person who carried Bella heaves her off their back gently.

"Are you alright?" The person - Bella now notices is Edward, asks, crouching down in front of her. "Maybe I did run too fast…" he murmurs, while putting his hand flat against her cheek, "I did think about it but…"

"I'm fine!" Bella says, sitting up smiling at Edward.

"Great! LETS GO!" Alice cheers.

Bella leads the Cullen's, Hermione, Harry and Tanya to a brick wall out of sight of muggles, which, if you look close enough, has a button which says "push for assistance" when you walk close enough!

Emmett pushes the button, "Nothing happened!"

"It probably thinks you're a muggle!" Hermione says, pulling out her wand and tapping it a couple times before pushing the button. A doorway leading to a flash train station opens. The station is full of people wearing robes and pointy hats! She leads them through the archway and to a ticket booth.

"Eight tickets to the London Underground, The Leaky Cauldron, please!" Harry says to the woman in the booth.

"That will be 20 sickles please…"

"Sickles?" Edward asks, curious.

"Wizard money, I'll explain later!" Bella says as she hands the woman the money.

"Great, your train leaves in twenty minutes at station 12 and a half, have a nice trip and a magical day!" the lady cheers as she hands Harry the tickets.

As they walk off, Harry turns to Hermione, "What's the bet that she was paid to say that?"

Jasper, however, had spotted a different problem, "12 and a half? That's impossible!"

"No, it's not!" Hermione replies, "20 minutes, what to do!"

"Two words. Wizard. Candy." Harry replies excitedly.

They wander to the stations candy shop, the Cullen's following wearily.

"Let's get some fire pepper bombs!" Harry yells.

"Hot chilli fire blowers!" Bella replies.

"Animal Jelly Beans!" Emmett yells, handing them to Harry who was about to pay.

"Oh, alright!" Hermione says, as Harry pays for them too.

"Fire pepper bombs?" Tanya screeches.

"Honey," Edward tries to reassure her, "I'm sure they're not dangerous…"

"Then you're first!" Harry cheers.

Hermione pulls a bottle out of her bag and puts a drop of the contents on the lolly as she says, "Blood, dragons blood, it'll help you digest the food!" before handing it to Edward.

"Bottoms up!" Bella squeals in excitement.

Edward places the lolly on his tongue, waiting for a few seconds before he starts panting like he's just been running on a extremely hot day. Soon after, his breathing cuts off as steam comes out of his ears and his face goes fire-truck red.

The Cullens look on in amusement as Tanya panics, "What did you do!? Edward? Honey?" she starts to cry.

Edward, too caught up with the heat rushing through his body to notice Tanya, starts gasping and once free of the spell says, "That's one hot chilli!"

Tanya screams and throws herself in Edward's arms, "Eddie!"

Alice and the other Cullens burst out laughing at, not only Edward's response to the candy, but the spectacle Tanya made of herself.

"Alice! Wanna try the next one?" Harry asks.

Alice bounces up and down in excitement as Bella hands it to her before she throws it in her mouth.

Alice swallows the lolly and then, much like Edward starts panting. After a few seconds, fire explodes from her mouth, much more than usual, because of her venom.

"Shit! That was AWESOME!" she giggles.

Tanya looks horrified, "Alice? Are you okay?! Fire is a vampires only weakness! And your venom!"

Edward stops Tanya, "Alice is fine… the magic on the lolly protected her Tanya!"

"What do the ones I chose do?" Emmett asks.

"Later. We're going to be late!" Hermione cries before leading them onto the train.


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping!

AN: Hey guys. Please review and tell me what you think. I know this Bella is OOC but I thought she should actually like who she is. Please let me know whether you think I should do points of view of if I should keep it third person.

Chapter 2: Shopping!

After twenty long, awkward minutes on the train the witches, wizard, vampires and the human hop off the train outside a dodgy-looking bar. A closed dodgy-looking bar. A dodgy-looking bar the teenage witches and wizard look fully intent on entering.

"It's closed?" Hermione frowns.

"Hah. Stupid muggles!" Harry mutters.

"Muggles?" the Cullens ask in sync.

"Non magic folk." Bella replies before turning to Hermione, "How're we going to get in?!"

Hermione walks to a wall, pulls out her wand and draws a large rectangle on the wall. She flicks her wand back before yelling "The Leaky Cauldron!" and throwing light at the rectangle from her wand.

After a flash of light, the awed Cullens and a terrified Tanya found themselves looking at a hole in the brick wall leading into a bar.

"Go on!" Hermione shoos them all through the door and closes it after herself.

Just as they turned around, they hear a annoying voice.

"Potter! Got the duty of the new student babysitter?!" A greasy-blonde haired boy laughs.

"Malfoy!" Bella sneers

"Draco Malfoy to you, Swan!" he turns to the Cullens and Tanya, "Some wizarding families are better than others…" he looks at Hermione and Bella in disgust.

"Hey!" the two girls cry.

"Filthy blood!" Malfoy sneers.

"Pure blood!" Bella replies, "I'm a pure blood, you dickhead!"

"I highly doubt it, Mudbloods!" Malfoy laughs.

Suddenly a flash of light blinds everyone and you could hear Malfoy yelp in pain.

"What?" Emmett asks, "What happened?"

"Bella performed the bat-bogey hex" Hermione explains disapprovingly.

"FATHER! Swan shot me with a bat-bogey hex!" Malfoy wines, sneering Bella's name.

"Oh, Draco! Do be quiet!" the father says before dragging Malfoy off.

"What's the bat-bogey he do?" Alice asks.

"Makes tiny bat-like creatures to fly out of your nose and attack you!" Bella cackles evilly.

"That sounds painful!" Emmett says sympathetically (obviously faking, as Edward could tell) before laughing loudly and cheering, "I LIKE IT!"

"I think I'm going to enjoy pranking with you Emmett!" Harry and Bella laugh as they emerge through a corridor to a dirty, dusty room.

"Okay guys, so, 29 knuts in on sickle and 17 sickles in a galleon, okay?" Bella explains.

"Hey Tom!" Harry says to a hunch-backed person as they walk past.

"Harry!" the person, Tom replies.

As they come up to another brick wall, Rosalie groans.

Bella leans against the wall bored, "Hermione!"

"Oh, right…" Hermione runs up to the wall and taps it in a pattern, which all the Cullens (minus Tanya) take the initiative to remember.

When the brick wall twists to create a passageway several of the Cullens react:

"AWESOME!" Emmett yells, fist pumping.

"EW!" Alice points at a Bauexbatons student and her uniform, "FASHION DISASTER!"

"Amazing… beautiful.." Edward murmurs his approval, looking at Bella instead of Diagon Alley.

Jasper stands there, before asking, "What is this place?"

"Diagon Alley, one of many wizarding malls… markets? I don't know, it's basically a wizards street market!" Bella rambles, grinning.

Edward smiles back, asking, "Where to first?"

"Well," Harry starts, "I need new robes."

"Madam Malkins it is!" Bella cheers.

Hermione leads them to 'Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions' and opens the door.

"Hello dears!" Madam Malkin says as they walk in, "Hogwarts?"

"But of course! Best school there is isn't it?" Bella replies.

Madam Malkin automatically gets Harry, Hermione and Bella new robes and whips out templates for Rosalie, Tanya and Alice. To the rest of the Cullens she says, "Now, you three, I'll need to make templates for."

She starts with Emmett, "Large form… bulky build… hmmm…" she murmurs as she fits his robes, then turns to Edward.

"You my dear, are far too tall and slim for my templates."  
"Damn my speed!" Edward whines.

"What does speed have anything to do with your body build?" Harry asks.

"My body is built for speed, something about streamlining, and friction…" Edward explains.

"Right…" Harry says, confused.

"Dear," Madam Malkin says, tapping Edward's shoulder, "You're done!"

"Thanks," Edward replies.

After Madam Malkin makes the others robes and uniforms and comments on Alice's 'pixieness', telling Jasper to 'cheer up' and to 'stop being so emo' and Rosalie to 'change her attitude' and reminding Bella that 'her smart-alec attitude and mischievous, sneaky behaviour won't be accepted in Hogwarts' they leave and wander to Ollivander's Wand shop.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you three again!" a grubby-looking man says in a strange mystic sort of voice as he steps out of the shadows.

"Mr Ollivander! Good to see you!" Hermione greets the man fondly.

"Hey O-dog!" Bella says, before waving her wand around, "Can you check my wand?"

Mr Ollivander takes Bella's wand, "Ah, yes, unicorn hair, 3½ inches, holly, and perfect for jinxing!" He swings the wand around before creating a few sparks, "Seems to be fine!"

"I told you! You set the piece of parchment – your 'missing' charms paper by the way – on fire because you moved your wand wrong!" Hermione scolds.

"Whatever!" Bella grumbles.

"Hmmm…. And you lot are here for wands," Mr Ollivander says.

"Yes, sir, we are." Edward answers for everyone.

Mr Ollivander leans forward and yanks a couple of Edward's hairs out, making everyone laugh at the responding "OW!" that came from Edward.

"Then we'll start with you!" Mr Ollivander says.

"What was that for?" Edward exclaims.

"I need a hair from each of you-" that stopped everyone's laughing, "to make your wands, helps me access your magic," he explains before disappearing behind a curtain, returning with a scarlet-red and bright yellow-gold feather.

"Wow," Hermione murmurs.

"That's pretty!" Alice squeals.

"Yeah, it's beautiful…" Edward looks at both Bella and the feather, "What is it?"

"A phoenix feather… used as a core in wands, this particular feather came from a very old, very powerful bird." Ollivander explains.

"Really?" Harry asks amused.

"Yes," then he proceeds to make the wand, handing it to Edward before making everyone else's.

"Why phoenix feathers?" Harry asks.

"Because Phoenix live in a never-ending cycle, like vampires they are immortal," he explains.

"Makes sense." Alice comments.

Once everyone has their wands (and a couple of innuendos from Emmett) they head to Flourish and Botts, the book store.

"The book store, my favourite place in Diagon Alley," Bella laughs to herself.

"Look guys! Giteroyd Lockass is here!" Harry says.

"Giteroyd Lockass?" Hermione asks, eyebrow raised.

"He's a git…" Harry states, then groans, "And our DADA teacher!"

"Defence against the Dark Arts!" Hermione explains.

"Oh boy!" Bella groans sarcastically.

"What?" Emmett asks.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is teaching this year!" Bella replies.

"What's so bad about that?" Edward asks.

"Well, let's see," Hermione starts, "He's a git, he's rude, he hasn't done half the things he claims he has not to mention we won't do anything in class-"

"Who mentioned Giteroyd Lockass?" a male voice came from the door-way.

"RON!" three voices, the wizard and witches, yell simultaneously.

"Bloody hell!" he cries, "If you miss me that much I'll go away more often!"

"Anyway… what's so bad about not doing work?" Alice asks.

"We won't learn! We'll fail our exams! We'll have to repeat our OWLS!" Bella explains a little hysterically.

"And? I don't need to learn magic!" Rosalie asks snarkily.

"They'll keep you until you reach 7th year and have to leave! Do you want to repeat 5th year for the rest of your life?" Bella asks.

"I see your point, sorry." Alice replies for Rosalie, who'd gone back to inspecting her nails looking bored.

They all, by this time, are in the book store with Harry glaring at Lockhart.

"Bloody hell! He's the professor?" Ron exclaims.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione cries, "Look at the booklist! The whole DADA section is his books!"

"Most of which are full of drabble…" Bella sighs.

"So we really won't learn anything?" Edward frowns.

"Great!" Rosalie grumps, irritated.

"Not to fear! Harry can teach us!" Bella yells.

Hermione, who'd wondered off, came back with huge piles of books, "Here are your DADA books…" she hands the books to Emmett who'd offered to take the heavy looking books off of her, "thanks, they were heavy…"

"No problem," he replied.

She led them to the counter, while grabbing the rest of their books off the shelves as they went along, where they found Harry, Ron and Bella looking at joke books.

"Hey Hermione," Bella asks, "Should I get 'Jinx, Curse and Amaze Your Friends' or '50 Ways to Prank a Vampire'?"

"The first one," Hermione says handing her pile of books (3 times larger than anyone else's) to the cashier and pays.

As they walk out of the store, Ron realises something.

"Halt!" he yells, the whole group freezing and knocking into one another, "We forgot to get 'The Monster Book of Monsters'!"

"Oh well," Bella says, "They're sold at the Magical Resource Shop! We'll get them there!"

Bella wanders over to the shop and shows the Cullens the living books.

The monster book of monsters (a real monster, in a way) growls and snaps.

The shopkeeper wanders over, "Hello! Welcome to the Magical Resource Shop, for all your magical needs! How may I help you?"

"Yes, please. We need eight copies of the 'Monster Book of Monsters'!" Harry replies.

"Eight!?" The man exclaims in horror.

"Stroke the spine," Hermione suggests.

"Stroke the spine?" the shopkeeper asks unbelievingly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stroke the spine!" Hermione repeats.

"Get your own damn books!" he yells, storming off.

"Bad customer service!" Emmett mutters, "Won't be shopping here again."

"Right! Attention vampires… and human!" Bella yells, "To calm the 'Monster Book of Monsters' you stroke the spine. Like so…" she demonstrates, handing the book to Edward. "Now you get your books, Harry will pay."

The Cullens had no problem until Tanya started to wave her book around effectively waking it up.

"Hey! Look Edward! I did it! I really did i-"  
There's a ripping noise and Edward's to is in Tanya's books mouth.

"Nice!" Ron and Harry laughs.

Bella just sits there and gawks at a topless Edward.

"Just get a top on Edward," Harry sighs, while Ron rolls on the floor laughing.

"How? I didn't think I'd need a spare top to shop!" he replies.

"Dammit! Harry curses, "Hold still," he magic's up a top and hands it to Edward who puts it on.

"Right…." Hermione says worriedly.

After a five walk of Hermione, Ron and Harry trying to convince Bella to abandon the idea of getting a bat to no avail, they arrive.

"Tada! The Magical Menagerie!" Bella says, cutting off her friends' arguments, "Hogwarts says you're allowed an owl, cat, toad or bat!"

"Hmm… I'm less likely to eat…" Edward starts before Hermione cuts him off.

"If you find the perfect pet for you, it will approach you and attack anyone who threatens you, it will be your familiar and you won't eat that," she says before walking off.

"Umm… okay," Edward replies, walking to the bats, analysing each one.

Bella walks over to Edward holding a bronzey coloured fruit bat, "Hey Edward, it's a bat you!" she giggles.

Edward grins and takes the bat off Paige, "Hello little guy, how'd you do? I think you're very cute! Do you want to be mine? I think you do!" he says quietly to the bat, causing Bella to giggle more.

"Cute!" she exclaims as she runs off to get a little chocolate brown bat.

When everyone has chosen their pets, they all regroup at the counter.

Edward has the bronze bat, Jasper has a snowy owl, Alice has a sleek, black cat, Tanya has a toad, Bella has the choc-brown bat, Rosalie has a posh white fluffy cat, Emmett has a vampire bat ("just for kicks") Ron has Pigwidgeon, Hermione has Crookshanks, Harry has Hedwig and they pick up Carlisle and Esme's brown owls that they had pre-ordered.

Afterwards they head to the apothecary to get their cauldrons and potions equipment.

"ICECREAM!" Tanya yells as they pass the ice-cream bar.

"NO!" Rosalie yells, "You can have it at home."

As they enter the apothecary the vampires plug their noses.

"I know," Hermione says, scrunching up her nose.

"Ew." Bella says, leading them to the cauldrons.

"OMG! THERE'S A RAINBOW COLOURED ONE! I WISH I WAS A RAINBOW!" Emmett yells happily.

"Ummm…" Hermione says as everyone else laughs.

"What?" Emmett asks.

"Umm… Emmett if you're a rainbow… uh… then you're… well… gay," Edward says, before chuckling.

"oh." Emmett murmured before yelling again, "I MEANT RAINBOW COLOURED!"

"Anyway, you need a size two pewter cauldron," Hermione says, gesturing to the wall of cauldrons.

"But… but… I want to have the gold one! I mean if I can afford the best then I should get the best, right?" Alice asks almost hysterically.

"Oh- just!" Bella grumbles as she pulls out her wand and moves eight of the pewter cauldrons and starter potions kits to the table by the grumpy looking shop owner. The Cullens and Tanya stand in awe.

After a few seconds of silence everyone but Harry, Hermione, Ron (who's seen much better), Rosalie (who is still angry about the whole thing) and Tanya (who's as bad as Neville and missed it) start to clap.

"Thank you, thank you!" Bella cheers and bows.

"Anyway," Hermione pays 6 galleons and puts the things in her bag – which has had many expansion spells put on it.

Rosalie finally takes interest – mostly because she wants more room in her purse – and asks, "How did you do that?"

"Later, we're gonna be late!" Hermione says hurriedly, "To platform 9 and 3/4!"

"Great." Rosalie grumbles quietly, "More trains."

AN: Sorry it's been so long. I'm in year 13 and it's a busy last year of high school. And on top of all that I'm applying for university at the moment! Wish me luck!

Please review, because I see no use in posting something no one will read!


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

AN: I'm back! Miss me? Thank you to those who have added this story to your favourites! But please review, I'm not sure anyone is really reading this, and I'd really love to know what you think, and how you want me to continue because I've hit a blank wall and can't get past it! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

On the train they find a compartment with three girls in it. One already had her uniform on.

"You better change, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Cho states.

The second girl rolls her eyes, "First off the train hasn't even left the station. Second, you say that every year and third. I don't like you. There just isn't any more compartments to sit in and I don't want to sit with Lavender Brown or Malfoy," Santana says sourly.

Hayley, the third girl, then speaks up, "Well it's a good thing I'm here, hey Santana? Besides, I'm sure Bella's sister Paige will be here soon and then we can kick Chang here out, I have a feeling she wouldn't want to be with the Hufflepuff prefect!"

"Why not?" Hermione asks, joining the gossiping girls.

"Because…" Santana starts.

"Oh, it's scandalous!" Hayley continues.

"It's been rumoured that seeing as Paige and Cedric are the hufflepuff prefects that they're spending quite a bit of time together! And guess what! Apparently they kissed!" Santana yells.

Harry clears his throat loudly to break the Deja vu moment of 'NO' and 'YES' that were thrown through the room.

"Oh! Visitors to our lovely compartment!" Santana says, sarcastically.

Hayley gestures to the Cullens to sit down before turning to Tanya. "Sit… down… on… the… bench…!" she says, speaking like Tanya is dumb, causing Emmett to laugh.

Cho takes in the Cullen's pale skin, golden eyes and the cold radiating off them, "YOU'RE VAMPIRES!" she screams before turning to Bella and Hermione, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FREAKING STUPID!?"

"They're vegetarians…" Tanya murmurs.

"I DON'T CARE! THEY'LL MURDER US ALL!" Cho screams.

"Excuse me Cho," Bella says angrily, "The vampires won't kill us as they eat animal blood, and if anyone's stupid-"

"YOU ARE!" Cho yells in Bella's face.

Bella pulls out her wand, Cho mimicking the movement seconds after.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and revealed a very angry blonde girl and a very amused looking boy.

"CAT FIGHT!" The boy cheers.

"Cedric!" the girl hits the boy on the chest as reprimands him, "We are here to break up the fight, not egg it on!"

"You're right Paige… can't they just throw one punch?" Cedric asks.

This time Paige didn't present his question with an answer she just thwacked him on the back of his head.

"OW!" Cedric moans.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, no cat fight."

"Exactly." Paige then turns to the two girls with their wands pointing in one another's faces.

"What is going on here?" she asks strictly.

Bella takes this opportunity to flee the room, hands over her face crying.

"Can someone go…?" Paige asks, looking after Bella sympathetically. Like the girl she had bad history with Cho Chang.

"I'll go…" Edward says, becoming a blur as he runs off after Bella, hearing Cho being yelled at in the distance.

Edward found Bella easily, (because for him, Bella's blood smelt far more delectable than Tanya's and was easy to track) sat on the floor on the other end of the train, her head in her hands, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asks in a soothing voice, putting his hand lightly on Bella's back, rubbing calm soothing circles.

"Nothing," Bella says, wiping her eyes, refusing to let the vampire see her cry.

"Now, I don't believe that… come now little occulems, open your mind and tell me?" Edward asks.

Sniffing, Bella replies with a curt, "No."

"Please?" he begs.

"Wait! Little occulems?" she giggles quietly, shyly.

"Well…um…yes, I thought it'd be fitting for one of the only people whose mind I cannot read…" Edward explains, suddenly shy himself.

"I… that's one of the sweetest things anyone's done for me…" Bella starts, "I trust you Edward, and I'm going to show you what happened a few years ago… what Cho did to us…"

"What are you-" Edward cuts off as he's abruptly pulled into an image – no, a memory.

A blonde, a brunette and a raven haired girl, all sitting close to a funny looking moving tree, laughing, giggling and having fun. It took Edward a moment to realise that the girls were Paige, Bella and Cho respectively. A new memory took form in Bella's mind. An older version of the three girls, all standing outside a large clock tower, yelling. Paige had Bella in her arms, and was screaming at Cho, who would not stop yelling at Bella. _It was over a stupid grade… I got higher than Cho, and O – that's outstanding, when she only got E – Exceeding Expectations. I – I tried to tell her I didn't cheat like she accused me of… Paige defended me, and then got accused too… we were best friends Edward, I don't know… I don't think I can forgive her…_ Bella's voice runs through Edward's head as he explains what he just saw.

In the compartment…

"You all need nicknames," Santana decides, looking at the remaining Cullen's and Tanya.

Alice clapped her hands, "Goodie! I told you all that this would be great! Look we're already fitting in!"

The Cullen's let out a chorus of 'sure' and 'of course, Alice' and 'I would never bet against you, Alice'.

"Okay, you hyperactive pixie. There you go! There's your nickname because you're like a pixie on crack!" Santana looks at Rosalie next, "Well you're obviously a bitch, and you're blonde… so Blonde Bitch it is!" she then turns to Emmett, "Hmmm…. Loud, boisterous, Friendly Giant…." Santana then looks at Jasper, "Bloodthirsty Emo…" Before finally turning to Tanya, "And you're the Dumb Blonde."

Tanya, having a brief rush of adrenaline, turns to Santana, "How the hell am I dumb?!"

"Because you claim you love a vampire while you and everyone else knows that you love your best friend, who may I add is a smelly mutt, and break my brothers heart everyday by going to La Push and seeing the mongrel! And do you give a flying fucking rat's ass?! No! You just break his heart over and over! And he puts up with it because he's under some sick illusion that he loves you! Go back to where you came from and marry your mutt and leave my family alone!" Rosalie screeches, before muttering to herself, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'd love to La Push you off a cliff."

"God," Harry says, "She really is a bitch…"

"Yup," Santana answers, "I think, Rosalie, that we'll get on just swell!"

Jasper smirks, "You're doing it to yourself Tanya. Jealousy is rolling off of you in waves because Edward has gone off to look for a girl he's just met that he seems to care for…"

Alice continues for her husband, "And right now, no now, sorry, Edward's supporting a crying witch, Bella, who is crying because" Alice glares at Cho, "of you!"

"Can I eat her?" Rosalie asks, showing off her sharp fangs that humans don't very often get to see.

Cho gulps as Santana laughs.

"No, tragically McGonagall would have our heads if you did." Ron says angrily, Cho had hurt his friend and he did not stand by and let that happen without punishment for whoever hurt them, "But those with magic can jinx the stupid bitches."

Every magician in the room who cares for Bella – so everyone but Cho – picks up their wand and points it at Cho and Tanya.

"Now, now, gentlemen and ladies," Cedric said, who'd just returned from the bathroom, "Put the wands down, no violence is required, you've already done the levicorpus charm, and now they're hanging upside down with no way to move until we get to Hogwarts. Wands away, yes that includes you, Miss Lopez… thank you."

Just as everyone, but the two girls hanging upside down, sit, Bella and Edward enter the room.

"Guys, really," Bella says disappointedly as she sees Tanya and Cho.

"But, she…?" Ron stutters.

"Did you have to jinx them without me?" Bella continues.

Paige laughs and soon everyone joins in, "I can tell your better then, sis?"

"Yup!"

"Sooo…" Edward asks, "What do we do when we get there?"

Cedric and Paige sit up. This, after all, is a prefect's area of expertise.

"Well, we go to the great hall, while you go with Hagrid and the first year students-" Paige starts before Cedric cuts her off.

"Hard guy to miss, Hagrid. He's half giant you know. You'll know him when you see him…" Cedric trails off when he sees Paige's glare.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you'll go with Hagrid to Hogwarts via-" this time Rosalie cuts Paige off.

"Please do not say trains! I am so sick of these damn things!" she groans.

"No, via boat. Anyway, once at Hogwarts, you'll eventually end up in the Great Hall, they insist on going on the scenic route every year, and you'll be sorted."

"Sorted?" Alice asks.

"Yeah," Cedric answers, "there's four houses. Gryffindor – that's Bella, Harry and Ron's house, Slytherin – that's Santana and Hayley's house, Ravenclaw – that's our friend Luna's and Cho's, and Paige and I's house, Hufflepuff. To be sorted, the 'sorting hat' – which is essentially a talking hat, just to warn ya – is put on your head and it goes through your best and worst traits, and sorts you into a house accordingly."

"What traits go with which house?" Jasper asks.

"Well," Paige says, "Slytherin takes those who are cunning and evil little slimeballs but the sorting hat puts it differently, let's see, oh, yeah! Those who will do anything to get what they want. Some are okay… Gryffindor is brave and has a strong sense of comradeship. Ravenclaw is intelligent, highly intelligent, just not always how you think they will be. And Hufflepuff, as the sorting hat so elegantly puts it," she comments sarcastically, "takes all the rest. Hufflepuff's are known as stupid but we are not, we just think differently, act differently and are good at finding things."

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a cheerful elderly witch asks from the doorway.

"Oh! Mary! How are you? Good, good! Well, we'll take, let's see… well, we're trying to scare some vampires so… we'll… take the lot!" Hayley cheers, pulling a whole bunch of gold coins –galleons – from her pocket.he jhh

Mary counts out the correct amount, gives Hayley the change and leaves the trolley in the compartment. Then she walks back to the front of the train whistling a merry tune.

"That's a lot of candy…" Emmett comments, "You humans can't eat all that…"

"Oh, we won't be, don't you worry…" Bella says, with an evil smirk.

Bella, Santana and Hayley continue smirking at the vampires evilly until Edward idiotically decides it's the right time to make a smart comment.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to grow to hate that look on their faces…?" he asks with fear.

Soon he was proved right, tied up with diamond ready for Hayley, Bella and Santana's experiment.

"You can't do this!" he yells.

"Actually we can." Hayley states happily.

"Come on, Edward!" Santana whines, "We just want you to try some wizard candy!"

"We'll even add some Dragon's blood for you!" Bella adds.

Edward turns to Paige, one of the more seemingly less pransterish people, and asks, "Is it safe?"

"Oh please," Cedric answers, "A chocolate frog, a liquorice wand and a pumpkin pasty certainly won't kill you, and girls, not all at once. Okay?"

"Yes Cedric!" The girls answer innocently, once again fooling the vampire.

"Okay! Edward? This is a chocolate frog… it's got a couple of drops of dragon's blood so you can digest it!" Hayley says, giving his the candy.

Edward looks at the struggling candy apprehensively.

"What if I don't want to eat it?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at Hayley.

"I'll force you, a simple curse, jinx, potion or charm would do the job nicely." Hayley answers as something then seemed to occur to Bella and she turned to Hermione, "This is why you wouldn't let me get that jinxing vampire's book, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Guys?" Edward asks, "This isn't a real frog, right?"

"No, why?" Paige asks, amused.

"Because it moved…" Edward says before gulping.

Edward watches as Bella moved, grabbing a different chocolate frog and taking a big bite out of it.

Edward gasps, and when Bella doesn't spit the chocolate out, taking it as encouragement, puts the one in his hand in his mouth.

"Is it… good?" Emmett asks, hesitantly.

It takes a few seconds for Edward to finish savouring the taste of chocolate that he hadn't had in nearly 100 years and swallow, before he answers.

"Good is an understatement…" he moaned as he took another bite, "How do you make such good chocolate?"

"Magic?" Hayley answers.

"Hey guys," Bella calls for their attention, brandishing a liquorice wand like a sword, reminding them about the rest of their plan.

"I can remember hating liquorice as a human, I don't think I want to try it now!" Edward calls to them, sounding frightened, "In fact, I think I was allergic to something in it, because after eating it, I can vaguely remember puking my guts out!"

"Thanks for that visual!" Santana complains.

"You won't have to!" Cedric smirks, "Funs over for now ladies, we just pulled up at the Hogsmede station."

"What! We never got to finish!" Hayley and Santana exclaim, obviously not happy with this new predicament.

"Take it with you!" Paige suggests, laughing at the girls antics.

"We're here!" Bella cheers.

"Already?" Tanya asks.

"It's a magic train… duh!" Bella and Harry gesture with their wands.

Tanya gulps, looking at the stick, sinking into Edward's body, noticing the soaked, tear-stained shirt and asks, "Who did this?" touching the wet part over Edward's shoulder.

"Oh." Edward starts but Tanya doesn't wait for an answer before swivelling to face Bella.

"You. You cried on my boyfriend's shoulder!" she screeches.

"I didn't mean to… I-I'm sorry, I was upset! And he was… there." Bella finishes lamely.

"I don't care! I-" Tanya starts, cut off by an angry growl.

"Enough!"

She swings around to see who stopped her rant, and is surprised to see Edward, lips pulled up, fangs elongated, shaking with anger. There is a deep rumble vibrating through his chest and it takes Bella a few minutes to realise that he's growling, "Enough!" he repeats.

"But Edward!" Tanya whines.

"I said enough Tanya! Every time you went off with Jacob, helped him with his problems I watched patiently at the side-lines. I never yelled at the mutt. I'd like the same courtesy shown to me. So stop." Edward says as the Cullens nod in agreement.

"Let's go…" Bella sniffs, in near tears again.

Edward, Ron and Paige glare at Tanya as they hop off the train.

AN: Oh! I forgot to mention this earlier, firstly Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Twilight to Stephanie Myer. Secondly, my sister writes this with me, hence the glee characters. Thirdly, I have two other stories on the go, as well as 'Everything's gone wrong' and I'm wondering if you'd like me to post them? One's a mash up of Rocky Horror, Glee and Twilight characters as kids. The others if Voldemort won the final battle, and the next generation of witches and wizards and a new prophecy of who's to beat He-who-must-not-be-named. Review and let me know!


End file.
